


sorry

by Ineedvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: High School AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, School Talent show, Sorry by halsey, draco can sing well, draco plays piano, hopeless fountain kingdom, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedvan/pseuds/Ineedvan
Summary: *Modern day hogwarts so that takes place in high school*draco and harry were their school's power couple. everybody either loved them, or envied them. even though both of the boys were super close to each other, draco however, still kept a lot of his secrets.until one day, everything accidentally spills.**lowercase intended**





	sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am, again. Writing yet another drarry fanfic.
> 
> Also the song draco will be singing is called "sorry" by halsey! I'd recommend listen to it (on repeat ;○) while you read this.

"you're going to do what!" harry laughed

"i'm going to join the school talent show."

"can you even sing? bloody hell draco! do you even have a talent besides witty comebacks!"

"of course i have a talent. remember, i can play the piano. but, you'll just have to wait to see what i'll do!"

"oh come on, i'm your boyfriend. i bet if i was your mum, you'd tell me what you're going to do."

draco froze slightly at the mention of his mother. he mentally panicked as he glanced up at his clock. the clock read 7:43. he had forgotten that his mother was supposed to be home by 7:50.

"draco, love? are you ok?"

"sorry, i just remembered that i still had extra homework to do."

"do you want me to go so you can finish?"

"yea, could you."

harry nodded as he got up. he put on his jacket and then quickly kissed harry on the cheek before he left. draco tip-toed to his window to see if harry had left. he peered out the window, and once he saw harry's car drive away, he sighed in relief as his mother soon pulled up on the mansion's large driveway.

quickly, draco ran downstairs to the piano room to play. he knew his mother hated it when he was cooped up in his room all day. 

"draco, mother will one day figure out you have a boyfriend." shouted drew. draco's perfect brother. (ik draco doesn't have a brother, but i didn't know who to put so made him up)

"shut up drew." he shouted back as he started to play the piano. 

once he had started, the front door was soon opened.

"mother your home! here let me get your things!"

"thank you drew." she said as she glared at draco, "why can't your brother be like you?"

drew only smiled as he took her coat and purse. 

"ah, draco what have you been doing all day. i bet you were in your room, and you probably came down right now, i the light in your room. you're pathetic, really"

draco stopped playing the piano and looked up. 

"well, my bad. mother."

"don't you talk to me like that!"

"sorry."

"know what, you're grounded. go to your room!"

draco gave his mother a glare and then walked up to his room. he slammed his door then flopped down on his bed. sighing, he pulled his blanket over and shut his eyes. 

***

draco woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. groaning, he rolled over and slammed his fist on hit. he soon lifted himself off his bed and tiredly dragged his feet to the bathroom. he quickly brushed his teeth and styled his hair. he soon went to his closet to look for clothes. 

after settling on a sweater and a pair of jeans, he happily finished getting ready and soon ran out the house. draco adjusted his backpack on his back and soon mounted his motorcycle. then he zoomed out the driveway and drove to school.

when he arrived, his loving friends all waved at him, including his boyfriend.

"ah, draco you'll never believe this! i asked hermione granger out and she said yes!"

"ron, i'm pretty sure she's messing with you."

"come on draco, don't be a buzzkill!"

"you know, i'm just playing around mate."

however, before anyone said anything, draco was soon called over by the school's music teacher. 

"draco, so i see that you've joined the school's talent show, are you serious about it or is it a joke?"

"you know i'm always serious, ms.mcgonagall. draco smirked, "but yes, i actually am planning on doing something proper."

nodding in approvement, she soon walked away after.

luckily, before any of the boys had a chance to ask him any questions, the bell rang. so, draco smiled at his friends and walked away to his first class. 

***

after falling asleep in two of his classes, the long school day was finally over. happily, he made his way to harry.

"hey harry, want to come to my place to do homework?"

shrugging, the taller boy agreed. 

when they both arrived, draco first checked to see if his mother was home. 

"does your mum know we're dating?"

"not necessarily."

sighing, harry followed draco into the kitchen. having already memorized where everything was, harry soon proceeded to make himself a cup of tea. 

as he was casually leaning against the counter, draco walked up to him and kissed him.

"draco, the water."

"the water is gonna be fine."

as draco continued to kiss harry, he was unexpectedly walked in on by his mother.

"draco! what the devil are you doing? kissing another man!"

shocked, draco pulled away quickly.

"mother i can explain."

"there is no need to explain. how long do you think you were going to be able to keep this from me? go to your room now! and you, get out."

embarrassed, harry grabbed his coat and quickly walked out the door. as draco walked upstairs he saw his brother mouth him "told you so". draco flipped him off. 

his mother quickly trailed behind him, and shut his bedroom door.

"so, explain what i just saw. wait don't." 

"then what the hell do you want me to do?!"

"i want you to break up with him."

"i can't do th-"

"yes, you will. and if you don't i will make sure you regret it, for the rest of your life. you know what i am capable of doing."

"mother, i will not do-"

SMACK. 

draco felt his cheek burn. tears started to pool in his eyes. he knew his mother wasn't fond of him, but she has never hit him on the face before, but it's not like he hasn't been hit before.

"break up with him. also, you're father will hear about this." 

she glared at him once more before walking out. draco then flopped on his bed, crying. draco knew he would have to break up with harry. he knew that his mother would do something bad if he didn't. and he knew the consequences would be severe. 

draco wanted to run away, but he knew he couldn't. people would easily find him and return him to his family. especially since his parents are well known in his city. 

after a while, draco was soon able to fall asleep.

***

draco woke up suddenly. why hadn't his alarm clock gone off? quickly, he got up to get dressed. as he finished he tip-toed downstairs to try to sneak out. he knew his parents hated it when he ditched school.

"draco, what are you doing here?"

he froze as he heard is father's stern voice.

"uh, i forgot to put my alarm clock on."

"of course you would forget. also your mother tells me that she saw you kissing another boy."

draco's dad got up. however, draco stood where he was. there was no point in running. he knew his dad was going to beat him or something. as he called for it to happen, his dad soon reached for his belt.

"you know how i feel about gays. yet here you are. one of them."

lucius struck his belt hard against his back.

"you know you are the heir of the malfoy family."

another hit.

"you know you are supposed to keep the family name going."

another hit.

he laughed, "you're mother should have had an abortion when she had the chance. now we're stuck with you!"

another hit, but it was his dad's fist on his cheek. draco groaned in pain. he was pretty sure there was blood on his back and he was sure that the punch will bruise.

"now go to school. and if you don't i will make sure you get a good beating when you come home!"

crippling in pain, he got out of his house as quick as possible. he mounted himself and drove off, but not to school. he wouldn't let his friends see him like this. so he took himself to one of his favorite places to relax. the forbidden forest.

as he arrived at his destination, he parked his bike and started to walk. he soon made his way to the little tree house he and drew had built when they were younger. he climbed then ladder and then laid down, letting all the past events flush to his mind.

he started to cry as he knew what he had to do. he knew he had to break up with harry or something terrible would happen to both of them. then his phone started to ring. he put his phone on mute. it was probably just harry calling, and then his friends would spam call him after. so he might as well mute his phone and save the hassle.

tired draco shut his eyes, and soon he fell into a dreamless asleep.

***

"draco! where are you!"

"draco!"

draco abruptly woke up. he got up quickly and looked outside the tree house's window. it was completely dark outside with only the stars and moon as light. how long was i asleep?

however, he quickly got up and climbed down the ladder. he tried his best to sneak back to his motorcycle, but he was confronted by neville.

"guys! i found him!"

he heard leaves rustling and soon ron and harry were crushing him in a huge bear hug.

"draco, why didn't you answer any of our calls? we've been worried sick!"

"sorry ron, my phone died." 

"why weren't you at school?"

"i woke up late and figured there wouldn't be a point in going." he said as he let out a stiff laugh.

"i figured."

after that, the four boys made their way back to ron's car.

"i came on my bike. i'll just go home."

nodding, they all smiled at him and drove off. sighing, draco mounted his bike and dashed off.

when he got home, he was right away greeted by his dad yelling at him.

"why didn't you go to school! you know you are going to get beat for this!"

lucius hastily walked over to him with his belt in hand. he struck him hard on the back. he continued to yell at him while he hit draco. and by the time he was done, draco's white shirt was now dirty and covered in blood.

with tears smudged on his face, draco got up from the ground, pain spreading all throughout his body. he soon slowly made his way upstairs and to his bathroom.

he looked himself in the mirror. his face was bloody and bruised and there was a cut on his nose. he breathed out slowly as his tears streamed own his face. at this point he knew what he had to do.

***

draco pulled up to school covered in bruises. which earned him multiple stares from different people. he shrugged them off, smirking, as he got into a bloody fight with some random drunkie.

however, his heart dropped when he met eyes with harry. harry's eyes widened and he got up and rush to his side. freaked out, draco turned around and started to walk the other way. he almost made it back to his bike until he felt harry's hand on his shoulder.

"draco."

he turned him around and opened his mouth in terror.

"w-who did this to you?"

draco fumbled for words for a second. should he tell him the truth or brush him off like everyone else.

"my p-i got into a fight with some drunkie."

harry looked at him.

"you're lying. tell me the truth, please."

"m-my dad. he, he-"

"no, shh, it's ok."

harry then hugged him. but, instead of feeling comfort all draco felt was guilt. he couldn't let this happen to harry.

"no, it's not." he pushed himself away from harry, "i-i'm breaking up with you."

before harry was allowed to say anything, draco turned away and mounted his bike. he drove away, leaving harry stunned. 

***

1 month later

after draco broke up with harry, everything became a mess. the break-up lead both of the boys into a pool of depression. they both kept their distance. almost everybody was able to tell that something was going on in their lives. 

rumors spread around like wildfire. especially since the school's student reporter, rita skeeter, was able to find out the truth. and almost immediately she published them in the school's newspaper.

however, harry was most affected by the break-up. he had first thought it was something to do with him, but drew told him what actually happened. harry was shocked at first, but he had soon tried to mend their relationship together. he tried multiple times to get draco to tell someone official, but draco wouldn't dare. so, all of harry's plans flopped.

just until the night of the talent show came. the whole school was going to be there, parents even came. 

but as usual, most of the performances were pretty wack. however, when draco was called up the whole crowd turned back their attention to the performer.

"and now, we have draco malfoy! he will be singing and playing the piano to the song sorry, written by halsey!"

the whole crowd cheered as he walked on the stage. 

harry p.o.v

i watched draco as he dragged himself to the stage. he looked dashing as he was wearing a simple black suit with his blond hair swept lazily over his face. he looked beautiful, but he always does. 

he soon sat down on the piano chair. he smiled at the crowd as the lights were turned to focus him. then, he started to sing.

I've missed your calls for months it seems  
Don't realize how mean I can be  
'Cause I can sometimes treat the people  
That I love like jewelry  
'Cause I can change my mind each day  
I didn't mean to try you on  
But I still know your birthday  
And your mother's favorite song 

immediately, i knew the song was about me. 

So I'm sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really  
Starts to fall in love with me  
Sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry I could be so blind  
Didn't mean to leave you  
And all of the things that we had behind 

my heart ached. i wanted to scream out that i am still here for him, but i didn't.

I run away when things are good  
And never really understood  
The way you laid your eyes on me  
In ways that no one ever could  
And so it seems I broke your heart  
My ignorance has struck again  
I failed to see it from the start  
And tore you open 'til the end 

tears started to pool in my eyes.

"harry, are you ok?"

"i'm fine ron."

And I'm sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really  
Starts to fall in love with me  
Sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry I could be so blind  
Didn't mean to leave you  
And all of the things that we had behind 

And someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
But someone isn't me  
Someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
But someone isn't me 

draco looked down to the stage. his eyes scanned the crowd. but they soon stopped as he locked his eyes with mine. i noticed the tears in eyes. but he quickly looked away.

he soon finished the song. he got up and bowed to the crowd. 

"wow, i never knew draco could sing this well."

"yea ron, i'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

before he answered i was already pushing my way through the crowd. i soon pushed open the door and ran though the hallway. i stopped when i saw him.

"draco! wait!"  
i ran after him. he tried to run off again, but i reached him before he was able to escape. 

"harry, please. let me go."

"no, draco, listen. i'm sorry. ok, i'm sorry. i'll help you. come live with me, we can buy a flat together and we can be happy. i'm sorry i'm sorry i never asked you this before. i should've done it earlier."

he looked at me with tears streaming down his cheek.

"i can't do that, my parents."

"i don't care about your parents. listen draco, i couldn't live with myself after figuring out what your parents do to you. please come with me."

he stayed staring at me for a little longer. eventually, he had finally agreed. 

then he crushed his lips onto mine. at this moment, draco knew he would be safe since he had harry by his side.


End file.
